The Pefect Bodyguard
by The Shadow Trio
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Nemesis if was a good guy? It would be a short game. I know. But still...
1. The Introduction

(AN) Hi! I would first like to announce that this is my first fanfiction and  
I plan on doing more. So please, PLEASE review and let me know what   
I'm doing right and wrong. Thanks!  
  
(AN2) I DO NOT OWN RE3!!! Capcom does (lucky punks)  
  
(AN3) This story starts off at the gates of the RPD building. Oh, and Brad   
Vickers isn't in this. For the sake of argument, lets just say he was eaten   
by a zombie. Enough of this useless babbling! On with the story!  
  
~thoughts~  
  
The Perfect Bodyguard  
  
Chapter one: The Introduction  
  
  
Jill Valentine wasn't in a very good mood at the moment because of the not-so-good situation she was in. She had just gone through hell to get to where she was now. Shooting and running past countless zombies, dogs, and birds all the while wasting precious ammo isn't really ideal fun. And using up her last clip on three pesky zombies wasn't helping much. The only weapon available to her now was a boot knife, which obviously SUCKS.   
She was now standing in front of the rusty old gates to the RPD station.  
  
~Hopefully, I can find something useful in there~  
  
Little did she know that Fate had granted her wish.  
  
She then slowly opened the gate and entered the courtyard. It wasn't really that impressive. Just a simple layout, a concrete floor, some flowers off to the side, and an aged lamp by the doors that lead to the lobby. She strode through the courtyard toward the double doors. Midway through though, she heard a noise from behind and whipped around to see a dark figure leap down from the wall. It stood revealing a hulking monster. It was HUGE. Its arms and legs bulged with power. Its face, gnarled and twisted with slits for eyes, a bald head, and sharpened teeth. It wore a big, black trench coat that hid who knows what. It stared death at her. Jill horrified by the monster, started to back away. It slowly walked closer and closer, but then froze. It reached into it's dark coat.  
  
~What now?~  
  
When its hand emerged, it held what looked like a small radio transmitter. Unexpectedly, it tossed it to her. Before she could say anything, it crackled with static.  
Then a voice came.  
  
"Hello Jill"  
  
Trent. It could only be Trent. The man who had aided the STARS team a few times before.  
  
"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on."  
  
"NO SHIT!"  
  
"Well, I happened to notice your...predicament. So, I decided to assist you once again. The thing before you will now become your bodyguard. He may be hideous and a bit ignorant, but he has the strength of a hundred men. His designated name is Nemesis. Just to let you know. Oh, and I think you'll enjoy these. Could you put the transmitter up to his face?"  
  
~If I can reach it~  
  
"Nemesis, please give Jill the gifts."  
  
He again reached into his coat and pulled out five clips of ammo along with a syringe filled with a purple liquid.  
  
"Thanks for the ammo, but what hell is this?"  
  
"That is one of the few vaccines for the T-Virus. I suggest you use it. With that, Nemesis will be able grab hold of you, if needed, without fear of infecting you."  
  
"That's a relief"  
  
"I'm sure it is. Well, I really must be going..."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why have you done all of this for me?"  
  
"....  
Just making sure a valuable warrior does not fall before reaching the front lines."  
  
"Thank you, Trent"  
  
"Anytime Jill...Now, Nemesis, complete task number 005 than carry out your main objective. Goodbye and good luck to you, Miss Valentine."  
  
Nemesis snatched the radio from Jill's hands and crushed it.  
  
~Man, he always knows how to make an entrance and exit~  
  
"So, you're supposed to protect me and do what I say."  
  
Nemesis nodded.  
  
"First things first though"  
  
She carefully injected the vaccine into herself.  
  
"Ahhh, much better. O.k., now let's test you out."  
  
She pointed her finger at the double doors.  
  
"Break down those doors."  
  
Nemesis sprinted toward the doors and rammed them with the force of a train.  
They shattered into pieces on contact. Some pieces even caught on fire, which ignited the doorway.  
"Wow" was the only word that could escape her lips.   
  
~He'll make the perfect bodyguard~  
  
Nemesis turned and walked toward Jill. With the flaming doorway in the background, he appeared as a flaming demon from hell.  
  
~He might be as ugly as the devil himself and I can get used to that, but he will definitely make the perfect bodyguard~  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
(AN) Well, that was the first chapter. The rest will be coming soon.   
Please tell me if you liked it in your reviews. It would be very much appreciated.   
Thanks!  
  
Shadow Duo 


	2. Who's the Boss?

1 Hey! I now it's been months since I've written, but you can blame that on high school. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh yeah, for all  
  
2 the people in the cheap seats who didn't hear me before all those months ago  
  
3 I DON'T OWN RE3! :( CAPCOM DOES  
  
O.k, now enjoy.  
  
  
  
The Perfect Bodyguard  
  
Chapter Two: Who's the Boss  
  
  
  
Nemesis stood at full attention before Jill, waiting for his next command.  
  
"I guess we'll be on our way, come Nemesis."  
  
Jill turned and walked back to the gates. But just as she was about to push it  
  
open, she was yanked from the gate by Nemesis, just as a hunter beta(the one  
  
that doesn't look like a frog) slashed the bars where her hand had been. She was  
  
thrown to the concrete floor on her back but not hurt. She watched closely as Nemesis kicked down the gate on the hunter. He mounted the gate and looked down at his prey under his feet. The creature squirmed under the pressure of the gate. Its arms flailed about. It shrieked its desperate cry, choked by the bars that would be its doom. Nemesis  
  
lifted his dark boot up and swiftly brought it back down on the monster. There was a sound of bones snapping, but wasn't heard because its screams grew louder. They slowly died down though as blood filled its throat. All that could be heard now was a strange girggling noise. It coughed and spasmed, then died.  
  
"Whoa" was all that Jill could say.  
  
Nemesis walked over to Jill and gently stood her up. They were now on their way again. Past the gate, they continued to walk down the now flooded street corner. But around the corner stood another hunter with its back turned. Nemesis took this advantage and launched a thick, blood red tentacle at it. It tore through the hunter and popped out the other side. The creature didn't scream for it had been found the victim of shock. Nemesis lifted it into the air and hurled it into a near by building. Then, another and another and another. Nemesis just kept whipping it into buildings and smiled like a child with a new toy.  
  
"Hey! You can stop now!"  
  
"BuT, i WaNt MoRe"  
  
(Yes, Nemesis knows how to talk. It may be strange, but he can say other things than just STARS.)  
  
Nemesis reluctantly lowered his plaything to ground and retracted his tentacle.  
  
"Look, from now on just finish them off quickly like you did before, o.k."  
  
Nemesis shook his head  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Nemesis shrugged.  
  
"WHY NOT?!"  
  
"It FuN"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It FuN"  
  
"We're not here to play games!"  
  
"WhY wE oUt ThEn?" (Nemesis, somewhat, forgot his mission)  
  
She stopped. Nemesis looked down at her. Her head hung low, her eyes shut tight, her face turned fiery red, her fists clenched at her sides, her whole body started to shake with rage. She about to pop like soda can just out of a paint shaker when a bandersnatch leapt down from the top of a building.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
The creature froze. Terrified by the look on her face. Jill, already having her pistol out, fired at it. She kept firing, for needed this. She needed something to lay all her stress and frustrations on. Stress from all that had happened to her. Frustrations from the dumbass next to her. All of it, transferred into every bullet fired. She didn't now why it had to be this monster but didn't care either. She just kept firing, for she needed this.  
  
And as swiftly as the moment of rage came, it stopped. It was over. The stress, the frustration, the anger, the rage, all gone. The gun clicked empty and the bandersnatch lay dead on the ground.  
  
"I feel so much better" said Jill cheerfully  
  
Nemesis sweatdropped.  
  
"Now Nemesis"  
  
"yEs"  
  
"Who is your master?"  
  
"yOu"  
  
"Who do you take orders from?"  
  
"yOu"  
  
"Who is the queen of the universe?"  
  
"...yOu"  
  
Jill giggled. "O.k., now are we out here to have fun"  
  
"nO"  
  
"Then why are we out here?"  
  
"gEt YoU oUt" (He remembered)  
  
"Yes! NOW LET'S GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"YEEEESSSS!"  
  
With that, Nemesis dashed to the locked door near the flaming wreckage, busted it down, and demolished anything and everything that got in his way. (To clear a path)  
  
"Jeez, he doesn't have to be THAT enthusiastic about it. Oh well, at least I got him to do what I wanted"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Doesn't Jill have a hard life. Oh well, anyway, let me clear some things up before people start complaining. First, why did Jill almost blow up at Nemesis. Because she's under a lot of stress. Wouldn't you be. Second, the Bandersnatch. I know they don't appear in RE3, but I wanted one in there so :p. Lastly, Nemesis talking. I know he only says STARS, but if he doesn't talk at least half-normal, then I couldn't have written this.  
  
*sigh* Now that that's cleared up, I'm gonna post this so you better be happy. PLEASE be happy! *gets on knees and begs* Hey, I almost forgot. Thank you guys who reviewed.  
  
And Slacker (he calls me that at school) I BETTER NOT GET ANY CRITICISM OUT OF YOU OR YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! Until next time, See Ya!  
  
Shadow Duo 


	3. The 2nd Introduction

Hey gang, I'm back again. I have some more free time.  
  
So, I'm writing again. You're all so lucky...  
  
WAIT! THE STORY! READ IT! NOW!!!  
  
(Anything that has just been said, forget it. Thank you for your cooperation)  
  
  
  
The Perfect Bodyguard  
  
Chapter 3: The 2nd Introduction  
  
  
  
They had traveled for some time now, having to put down zombies, dogs and other monsters spawned by Umbrella along the way. Nemesis had learned his lesson and followed orders, destroying obstacles quickly and efficiently so as not to waste time. Jill found a new toy, a desert eagle handgun. Nemesis also revealed his toy to Jill, a rocket launcher. It was strapped to his back under his trench coat.  
  
"That'll definitely come in handy," Jill said as she entered the door to the restaurant they just found.  
  
"Well, since no one's here, I guess we can take a break and serve ourselves"  
  
"FoOoOd"  
  
Carlos' POV  
  
Carlos was having an ok day, I guess. Even though all of his team was wiped out, he was trapped in a city full of zombies and his only help was from two old-timers, he was still having an ok day. Besides, he had a magnum and with plenty of rounds too.  
  
"Anything getting in my way will be dead before they know it"  
  
He stepped into an alleyway. In front of him were some stone steps leading to a door near some old garbage cans and to his left was the pathway that lead back to the trolley.  
  
"Hell, why not?"  
  
He chose the steps and reached for the door. Opening it slowly to listen for zombies, he entered and looked to his right.  
  
~ Whoa, it's...~  
  
"FoOoOd"  
  
~ Hey, I was gonna say that ~  
  
He looked around the corner...no one there.  
  
He crouched down and crawled over to the counter. He peered over it and saw a woman in a blue shirt and black miniskirt with a sweater tied around her waist.  
  
~ Ella es una muchacha caliente ~ (Ha Ha I know spanish)  
  
But then he noticed a very big, bulky, and ugly as crap monster coming up behind her.  
  
~ Looks like I get to play Hero ~  
  
Carlos then leaped over counter yelling, "Get down!" and fired three magnum shots into the monster's abdomen. It grunted in pain and knelt down.  
  
"Nemesis! Are you alright?"  
  
The lady rushed over to aid the monster.  
  
~ Huh? ~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING!?"  
  
"I'm saving you. What are you doing?"  
  
"Helping my bodyguard"  
  
"Bodyguard?"  
  
"Yes, he's my bodyguard, idiot!"  
  
"Are you loco lady? That's a freakin monster!"  
  
Nemesis stood. The wounds that were there a moment ago were gone.  
  
"Christ, what is that thing!?"  
  
"I already told you. He's my bodyguard."  
  
"YoU wAnT mE kIlL"  
  
The lady leaned on the monster with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.  
  
"If he doesn't say he's sorry, then go right ahead. You have three seconds. Three..."  
  
~ Wait, what the hell is going on here? ~  
  
"Two..."  
  
~ Man, this is so uncool ~  
  
"One..."  
  
~ Alright, alright ~  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"What's that? I can't here you."  
  
"I said I'm sorry alright"  
  
"That's better. Now tell me your name."  
  
"Carlos and you?"  
  
"Jill, Jill Valentine and this is Nemesis"  
  
~ Well, there goes my ok day ~  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Poor Carlos. He leads a rough life too. Hey, don't we all. ^_^;;  
  
Anyway, feedback is a nice thing so if you could PLEASE review, thanks.  
  
Here's what's gonna happen next: What happens when zombies take food from Nemesis?  
  
You only guess, right? Ha! Until then, See Ya!  
  
Shadow Duo 


	4. Lessons

Hello all, I'm back AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Stop that! Sorry...  
  
ANYWAY, thank you guys for reviewing. It means so much to me.  
  
NOW READ!  
  
  
  
The Perfect Bodyguard  
  
Chapter 4: Lessons  
  
  
  
The restaurant wasn't the BEST place to take a break, but for now it would have to do. It looked to be about as modern as any 60's cafe could be. But Carlos and Jill really didn't seem to care at the moment. They were now sitting in a booth eating some snacks and making small talk. Nemesis was sitting in the booth across from theirs munching on uncooked beefsteaks.  
  
  
  
"Look at him. Can he eat or what?"  
  
"Yeah it's crazy...Anyway, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was sent in with other mercenaries to clean up this mess. But everything  
  
went wrong and most of us...didn't make it. What about you?"  
  
"Me, I'm a part of S.T.A.R.S. and got left behind. Now I'm just trying to get out of here"  
  
1 "Hmm, so how did you end up with him?" *points at Nemesis*  
  
"Long story"  
  
"I've got the time"  
  
"O.k, it all sta..."  
  
CRASH!  
  
As they jumped out of the booth, hordes of zombies crashed through the window.  
  
"SHIT! Out the back! NOW!"  
  
Carlos fled to the back alley.  
  
"Nemesis, let's get outta here"  
  
Nemesis frowned.  
  
"BuT tHeRe StIlL mOrE fOoD" whined Nemesis  
  
"Come on you big baby"  
  
Jill fled to the back alley.  
  
A zombie took the steak from Nemesis and started to eat it.  
  
"YOU TAKE FOOD! YOU DIE!"  
  
Nemesis unleashed a berage of tentacles on the zombies. They wrapped around  
  
Their necks and tightened, popping them off like corks on a champaign bottle.  
  
One by one they fell until there were no more heads to pop off.  
  
Cut to Jill and Carlos  
  
(waiting in back alley)  
  
"What's taking him so long?" said Jill  
  
BAM!  
  
The door busts down and Nemesis walks out.  
  
"It's about time. What were you doing?"  
  
"ThEy TaKe FoOd. ThEy DiE"  
  
"Oh" said Jill with a sweatdrop  
  
"Hey, are we gonna stand around here all night. Come on let's go?"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To the trolley"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just follow me, Jill" (mumble "I'm so cool")  
  
"No you're not"  
  
"Fine just follow me" (mumble "You lil' bitch")  
  
He turned to see if she had heard him again and surely enough, she did.  
  
And boy was she pissed. Carlos fled around the corner.  
  
"No one calls me babe, baby and ESPECIALLY not bitch..."  
  
pause...  
  
"...o.k...  
  
HE'S DEAD! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD"  
  
She ran after him with Nemesis right by her side.  
  
At the trolley  
  
"Damn! What's taking that @$*#$(%#(%^@)%#*@ so long?!" yelled Nicholi  
  
The door slid open and Carlos ran in, quickly shutting it behind him.  
  
"What's wrong? Zombies?" said Mikhail  
  
"Worse"  
  
"Hey, did you get the stuff?" asked Nicholi  
  
"Huh? Oh...heh heh heh. I got a little sidetracked. Wait, what am I doing?  
  
I need to hide, NOW!"  
  
He ran to the front of the trolley, but no sooner had he reached  
  
It the door slid open again and Jill stepped in.  
  
"Hey, who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'll answer that after I take care of some business"  
  
She slowly strode over to Carlos.  
  
To him, time seemed to slow down.  
  
He could only hear her footsteps  
  
Her steps slowed. Step after step after step.  
  
And then it stopped.  
  
She was in front of him. She stared into his eyes with  
  
the look that says "I'm gonna kick your ass" but in an almost  
  
seductive way. She raised her hand. Carlos shut his eyes, expecting the worst.  
  
But it never came. Instead she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss  
  
~What the...~  
  
Flip. Thud. Smack. CRACK.  
  
It was over before he could open his eyes. He now lay on his back, his jaw hurt and his  
  
left nut (I'd rather not go into detail about that mater but I will say the word CRACK  
  
had something to do with it)  
  
"No one calls me babe, baby and ESPECIALY not bitch"  
  
It was a lesson they'd soon not forget.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Well (cough) that was...a bit harsh. I know Jill was a little OOC but hey look at it this way. If she wasn't it would be funny. Thank you all who reviewed. I now have time to  
  
write now that it's summer. ^_^  
  
BYE  
  
Shadow Duo 


	5. Problems

Hmm.... You make me sad. YOU ALL MAKE ME SAD! :( I got no reviews on my last chapter. So..... I had better get some on this one OR ELSE. Oh well, read and review PLEASE. Thanks. Now read!  
  
  
  
The Perfect Bodyguard Chapter 5: Problems  
  
Everyone was sitting in the trolley discussing their next plan of action. Nicholi, Mikhail and Jill had introduced each other. Carlos lay on the seats, pass out from the ungodly amount of pain in his loins (wouldn't you).  
  
"So what do we do now?" said Jill  
  
"We get this thing moving" said Mikhail  
  
"We need three things. A fuse, some mixed oil and a cable" stated Nicholi  
  
"And just how are we gonna get those?" questioned Mikhail  
  
"I've got no clue"  
  
"Wait! I know," said Jill  
  
"What?"  
  
"You haven't met my friend yet. Come here" said Jill while moving over to the door. She opened it and jumped out. The two men looked at each other and shrugged as if to say "Hell, why not?". They obediently followed. Once outside Jill started to search for Nemesis.  
  
"NNEEEEEEMMMMEEEEESSSIIISSSSS!"  
  
They listened carefully. Nothing.....  
  
"HEY! NEMESIS!"  
  
Still nothing...  
  
"Nemesis if you don't come here right now, no steaks for a month!"  
  
Nemesis leapt down from the station, got on his knees and begged "NoOoOo! PlEaSe No, MiLaDy" (If you've ever played Threads of Fate, you'll know where I'm coming from with this)  
  
"That's better, now I need you to go and fetch some things. I need a fuse, some mixed oil and a cable. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Nemesis nodded "YeS, mIlAdY"  
  
"Good, now go" Nemesis ran off and left them.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Everyone was getting impatient. Especially Mikhail  
  
"What's that slacker doing? When he gets back I'm gonna give him a good lick'n" (And no not that kind of lick'n. Anyone who would think that is just...Wait! I thought of it! Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww! _) No sooner had he said it they heard him coming. They ran out to see him, but saw an empty-handed Nemesis.  
  
"Hey, where's the stuff?" said an annoyed Jill  
  
"StUfF?"  
  
"Yes, the fuse, cable and oil.....You did get them, didn't you?"  
  
".............. I fOrGoT"  
  
Jill looked pissed but calmed down, muttering to herself "That's just one less steak"  
  
Jill grabbed some paper and a pen (don't ask where) and drew the items needed.  
  
"Nemesis, I just need you to get me these, please" said Jill pleadingly  
  
"YeS, mIlAdY" She handed him the paper and he left to venture out into the city.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"DoNe"  
  
"Man, that was fast. Why didn't you do that before?"  
  
"I fOrGoT"  
  
"Whatever, come on guys. Lets's get this thing movin"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Short and stupid, I know. But that's what you get. I better see some this time or no story for you. Got it? Good. With that being said, I'm gonna go and eat dessert because I'm freakin hungry. Later  
  
Shadow Duo 


	6. The Train Ride

Ok I got another done. I'm so happy ^_^  
  
Anyway I was able to get a lot done with all the free time I got. I mean with the site being down and all......(Dark times v_v) Oh well over it. Hell what am I saying? I'm great. Now read.......HEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOO!!! I said you read now! The stuff down there V Good now you got bearings. NOW READ! ^_^  
  
  
  
The Perfect Bodyguard Chapter 6: The Train Ride  
  
After adding the oil, connecting the cable and inserting the fuse, the trolley finally started up. Everyone was on the train and ready to go. Carlos was able to stand up now, but can't walk. ( I REALLY feel sorry for him and all you other guys out there should too) Nicholi and Mikhail were discussing what they would do once they were out of the town. Jill, happy to play the leader, was at the controls waiting for everyone to get settled. Nemesis was at her side. ( I mean hell he is her bodyguard)  
  
"Hey, we ready back there?" yelled Jill  
  
"Yes!" said all except Carlos who said "Maybe"  
  
"Alright, let's go!"  
  
She pushed the flashing green button and pulled back on the lever. The trolley crept forward, slowly picking up speed. Jill set the controls to auto and joined the rest in the other car.  
  
"We should reach our destination, probably, in thirty minutes" said Nicholi  
  
"Then we have time to kick back and relax" said Jill  
  
She laid down on the seats, enjoying her free time.  
  
rumble  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
rumble rumble  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
ROAR!  
  
"Who's making all the noise!? I'm trying to relax!"  
  
"Not me" said Nicholi "Not me" said Mikhail "Not me" said Carlos "Me NoT" said Nemesis  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
It stopped. There was a pause..... Nothing. Nothing happened. (creepy)  
  
"Whatever it was, it's gone now" said Nicholi  
  
"It had better be" said an annoyed Jill She again laid backed down and fell peacefully asleep.  
  
25 Minutes Later   
  
"Hey wake up"  
  
She didn't move.  
  
"Jill" snap, snap "Jill, wake up. We're there"  
  
"Carlos?" said Jill groggily  
  
"Come on, get up" Jill sat up and looked up at Carlos who seemed able to move now.  
  
"Are we at the Clock Tower yet?"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you"  
  
"Oh and what are you doing up and moving around?"  
  
"As a mercenary you got to live with these kind of things"  
  
"Ok.....Whatever let's go"  
  
"About time"  
  
  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Just one more left to do. I'll do all the thanking on the next one. Until then, See Ya!  
  
Shadow Duo 


	7. Final Times

At last, the final chapter. It's almost over. (sigh) It's been fun, but I've got to move on to bigger and better ideas for stories. I hope those of you who have been reading this like the ending. I know I did ^_^ Now on with the story writing.  
  
The Perfect Bodyguard Final Chapter: Final Times  
  
Jill and Carlos exited the trolley to find a courtyard. A simple little fountain stood in the center with some bushes placed around it. A walkway and some hedges off to the right. A bunch of rubble of to the left. It looked like crap with a ribbon on it. But that was now. It probably looked much better before all this. But then again......so did everything else in this town.  
  
Nemesis was leaning on a tree, doing nothing in particular. Nicholi and Mikhail were at the door to the tower bickering over something. Carlos decided to join in.  
  
"What's are you arguing over?"  
  
"I want to go in alone" said Nicholi  
  
"We have to do this together" argued Mikhail  
  
"Oh shut up both of you" said Jill while walking over  
  
"Then what do you have in mind!?" questioned both men  
  
"Send Nemesis"  
  
There was a long pause. Both men's shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"Fine" said both men reluctantly  
  
"Hey Nemesis"  
  
Nemesis perked up at the sound of his name. He joined the rest of the group.  
  
"Now, I want you to climb the tower, ring the bell and get your ass back down here. You have fifteen minutes"  
  
"YeS mIlAdY"  
  
Nemesis opened the huge doors and shut them behind him. The rest outside put their ears to the door to listen to what was happening inside.  
  
Whoosh Smack Crack Pop Thud Pop Snap Ouch Screech Thud Bam  
  
"What's going on in there?" asked Jill  
  
"The place must be loaded with monsters" explained Nicholi  
  
6 minutes and 12 cracks later   
  
DING....DING....DING....DING  
  
"He did it!" cheered all  
  
Nemesis stood a top the tower and looked the area down below over. He noticed something. It was coming from the forest. The crows flew away at the sound of it. It made it's way through the forest. Whatever it was.... It was BIG and it was heading for the tower.  
  
"fOsSiL..."  
  
"Hey there's the helicopter" said Jill pointing at the sky  
  
"Finally we can get outta here" said Carlos  
  
ROOOOOOOAAARRRRR!!!  
  
"What!?"  
  
They turned to find what looked like a T-Rex...somewhat. It was a T-Rex but it's skin was thick and gooey. A black substance covered it making it hard to see. It's teeth were HUGE, bigger than any man's thigh. It had slits for eyes just like Nemesis. Its arms though weren't like that of a T-Rex. They were massive as well as its claws. It rushed at them after plowing through the courtyard walls.  
  
"Everyone scatter NOW!" yelled Mikhail  
  
But it was too late for him. He was bitten in half by the creature, while everyone else ran. Jill and Carlos leapt over some bushes and turned to watch in horror as the monster finished its meal. Nicholi was on the other side of the courtyard, returning fire on the beast. Fossil felt nothing but decided to take care of this. He was hungry.  
  
Nicholi backed away as Fossil advanced. He was stuck in a corner with no way out. He knew he only had one option left...  
  
~ I'd rather die as a man than be eaten alive as prey ~  
  
Nicholi raised his gun, for the final time, to his head.... And fired.  
  
"Damn! What are we gonna do?!" yelled Jill  
  
"Look! They're lowering a latter!" said Carlos while pointing at the copter. They took off for it, but saw Fossil was done and now after them.  
  
"We're not gonna make it!" screamed Jill  
  
"AaAaAaHhHhHhHhHh!!!"  
  
Nemesis jumped off the tower, falling just over Fossil. Fossil opened it huge mouth to catch Nemesis. Nemesis landed right in its mouth. It tried to shut its mouth but couldn't. Nemesis held it open.  
  
"I sTaY. YOu Go!" yelled Nemesis  
  
"No! Nemesis we're going back toge..."  
  
"GoOoOoOoOoOo!" Nemesis couldn't keep the mouth open much longer.  
  
"We have to go!" said Carlos "But..." "Nemesis is protecting you. Let him do his job" Jill looked back to see Nemesis struggling to keep it open.  
  
"Ok"  
  
They ran toward the rope latter and started to climb.  
  
"HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa" Nemesis laughed evilly. Keeping the mouth open with a foot and a hand, he reached inside his coat and pulled out a high power grenade (You know the type that should say "That is one dead mofo" on it ) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He dove into the throat of the beast while pulling the pin. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...."  
  
BOOM!  
  
Jill and Carlos saw the whole thing from the top of the ladder. Jill couldn't watch.  
  
"Nemesis..."  
  
The ground below was nothing but rubble. Fossil was gone for good. They continued up the ladder. Once they reached the copter, they climbed in. Jill had tears running down her face. Carlos tried to console her.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" asked the pilot  
  
~ No ~ thought Jill  
  
"Yes" she said reluctantly  
  
The copter started to fly away, but was stopped. Carlos looked out the window and saw what he never expected.....  
  
"Jill! Come here!"  
  
Jill crawled over to the window and stared with wide eyes at what she saw.....  
  
.....A thick, blood red tentacle wrapped around the (what's that called) bar.  
  
"Nemesis!" cried Jill excitedly  
  
"Land this thing, hurry" said Carlos  
  
The pilot complied and landed in an open area. Once down, Jill threw open the door and ran out to Nemesis. She jumped up on him and hugged him. When Carlos came over she stepped back and checked her watch.  
  
"Nemesis! You're a minute late!" She held up her watch to show it had been 16 minutes.  
  
"Ha..Ha..Ha, Jill. Give the guy a break. We need to go"  
  
"Alright. Come on let's go!"  
  
"YeS mIlAdY"  
  
They returned to the helicopter, climbed in and took off leaving Raccoon City, with all of its horrors, behind. Jill's final thoughts before her long deserved rest was...  
  
~ I guess in the end he truly was the perfect bodyguard ~  
  
Jill never had a better rest.  
  
Well that's it. It's FINALLY OVER. After so much time, it's finally DONE. Just to let you guys know, I had written this a long time ago. But I never got any time to type it out and post it. Now that that's out of the way I can move on to other stories I've been wanting to write. I would like to thank my good friend, Muadeeb, for at least trying to be an editor. I would also like to thank Princess Mint for giving me a reason to write again. And to everyone else who has reviewed Thanks. I'll see ya around!  
  
Shadow Duo 


End file.
